


Reddie Week 2019

by Janella



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, angst with happy ending, no sé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: Hello! Escribí estos shots para la reddie week de 2019, estos son los promts que logré.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	1. R + E

**Author's Note:**

> El primer promt es R + E, pero... lo invertí.

El sol picaba en su nuca mientras se inclinaba sobre el puente. La navaja en su mano se movía de forma irregular por la superficie de madera, Eddie veía borroso lo que trataba de trazar pero eso no importaba, se había imaginado tantas veces haciéndolo que sentía como si lo hubiera hecho ya un millón de veces. La navaja moviéndose con dificultad, su mano tratando de guiarla en la dirección correcta y en su mente la imagen de la persona a quien esa primera letra representaba.

El solo quería ser como los demás, salir de la mano con quien amaba, tener una cita sin tener que esconderse, por Dios, no tener que ocultar lo que sentía… Trazar un par de iniciales en el puente de los besos, igual que todos los enamorados del pueblo… 

Levanto un poco la navaja al terminar la primera letra y la acarició suavemente con su pulgar izquierdo.

Solo quería hacer una cosa como la hacía el resto, una cosa normal, solo una. Había ¨estado enfermo¨ toda su vida, viviendo esclavo de las pastillas y el encierro para luego descubrir que su madre había estado mintiéndole todo el tiempo, vivido aterrado en la escuela por Henry Bowers, tolerado miles de ridículos apodos, luchado contra un payaso asesino, confesado sus sentimientos a uno de sus mejores amigos… Después de todo eso merecía hacer algo considerado normal. 

Los nudillos de su mano derecha se hicieron cada vez más blancos mientras apretaba la navaja con rabia. Clavó de nuevo la punta en la madera y continuó.

A veces se preguntaba si estaba equivocado, si el resto del pueblo tenía razón y era él quien estaba mal, si de verdad estaba enfermo, si ser un ¨marica¨ estaba infinitamente mal.

Pero olvidaba todo cuando veía a Richie, olvidaba las miradas de odio y asco, olvidaba los insultos, las palizas, los reproches de su madre y su posible rechazo si se enterara, olvidaba todo cuando su corazón latía tan fuerte en sus oídos que le impedía escuchar solo porque él lo miraba, cuando todo su cuerpo vibraba de emoción al sentir su tacto, cuando el recuerdo de su risa no lo dejaba dormir. 

Cómo podía pensar en algo más o recordar nada cuando Richie lo miraba a los ojos, cuando sostenía su mano y el mundo entero se detenía. 

Una gota se deslizó sobre sus trazos mientras él, casi arrodillado, los miraba con anhelo. Sabía que la posibilidad de que alguien descubriera el significado de aquel par de letras entre cientos era casi nula, pero una parte de él deseaba que alguien lo hiciera para que alguien más además de ellos dos, y los perdedores, lo supiera. Quería saber si alguien más sería capaz de entenderlo. 

Repentinamente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo y se tensó. El miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras su cerebro analizaba sus posibilidades de escapar, quizás si saltaba… 

-Eds…

Un sollozo abandonó sus labios.

-Eddie- Sintió sus brazos envolverlo y sollozó más fuerte cuando el olor de Richie lo envolvió. 

Dejó caer la navaja, quizás hacia el lago, no le importó, para poder aferrarse al bocazas. 

Richie lo envolvió con fuerza y besó su frente mientras el sollozaba en su pecho. 

-Yo quería, Rich- Un sollozo lo detuvo, las lagrimas que empapaban su rostro habían dejado un rastro de humedad en la camisa del más alto, al cual nada le importaba el hecho- Quería que tuviéramos algo como las demás parejas. 

-Lo sé, lo sé, mi Eddie. Pero…-Richie sostuvo el rostro de Eddie en sus manos, besó delicadamente sus labios y ahí, con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia susurró.- Nosotros tenemos algo que muchas parejas no tienen.

Eddie se aferró más fuerte a él. Sabiendo que era cierto. Y Richie acarició su cabello, mirando las iniciales recién talladas en el puente.

¨R+E¨


	2. Celos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una mezcla de los promts Hamaca y celos bc I can y quiero

Richie Tozier era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción en este momento, las cenizas volaban alrededor alertando al resto de los perdedores quienes miraban divertidos, Beverly y Stan, y otros preocupados buscaban la forma de huir y salvar al resto, Ben y Mike, lo que provocaba la ira del volcán Richie no era otra cosa que Eddie en la hamaca... Eddie en la hamaca junto a Bill, demasiado juntos. 

Richie era el Monte Vesubio y Bill era Pompeya, inocente ante lo que provocaba.

Catorce días atrás. .

La campana sonaba anunciando el final de las clases y los perdedores estaban más que listos para irse. Bill, Stan y Eddie salieron de su clase de matemáticas, Beverly corrió a los baños a cambiarse su uniforme de gimnasia, Mike y Ben, incómodos por los chistes de Richie, dejaron su clase de biología y se encaminaron al aparcamiento de bicicletas para irse todos juntos.

-Enserio chicas ¡si quieren saber más sobre el cuerpo de un hombre yo tengo un gran ejemplar para mostrarles!- Gritó el bocazas a modo de despedida mientras se unían a Bill y Eddie para desencadenar sus bicicletas.

Eddie soltó un bufido y Bill hizo oídos sordos.

-¿Que pasa Espaghetti? ¿Tú también quieres ver un gran ejemplar de-

Eddie lo calló con un golpe en el hombro antes de que continuara.

Beverly se les unió pronto y pedaleando hacia la salida decidieron ir directo a la cabaña.

-¿vamos a pedirle permiso a tu madre, Espaghetti? Seguro si yo se lo pido cede más rápido, le he hecho unos cuantos favores últimamente, si saben a lo que me refiero- Dijo con tono sugerente. Eddie bufó y rodo los ojos. 

-No gracias- Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo- Iré con Bill. 

Y girando su manubrio se alejó de él junto a Bill. 

Richie pasó todo el camino a la cabaña y el tiempo que Eddie y Bill tardaron en llegar repitiendo en su mente la escena de Eddie yéndose junto a Bill. 

Trece días atrás….

Richie estaba llegando tarde, se había quedado dormido y Stan, cansado de esperarlo a diario y en ocasiones entrar hasta su habitación para despertarlo por sí mismo, no se había molestado en esperar por el los veinte minutos que le tomó estar listo.

-Solo veinte minutos, que terrible amigo eres Stan- Farfullaba Richie mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía ya que no quería correr el riesgo de recibir otra amonestación por correr en los pasillos y, de paso, retrasarse más. 

Tocó la puerta y esperó mientras trataba de buscar una excusa que darle a la profesora. La profesora le dedico una mirada resignada y con un ademan le indico que entrara.

-No diga nada, Tozier. Solo que no se repita… Por cuarta vez. 

-Gracias- Contestó y corrió a sentarse. 

El asiento junto a Eddie estaba vacío y ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo un segundo para dirigirse junto a él. 

-Bill, Stan- Saludó con solemnidad al pasar por la mesa en la que sus amigos se sentaban.

-Hola Espaghetti- Susurro dejándose caer en su asiento. 

Eddie lo miró con reproche por el apodo y luego siguió mirando a la profesora, prestando atención a lo que decía, al contrario de Richie que había encontrado algo interesantísimo en el patio y no dejaba de mirar a través de la ventana.

Faltaba poco para terminar la clase cuando Richie dejó de mirar por la ventana y dirigió su mirada a Eddie, que apuntaba concentrado lo que la profesora decía. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada oscura, Richie se sonrió ante la imagen. La campana sonó y Eddie saltó en su asiento, abruptamente arrancado de su concentración, haciendo que Richie se carcajeara. Eddie lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Bill delante de ellos se volteó y le tendió a Eddie un comic que Richie miró con curiosidad. 

-¡¿Es el nuevo de X-Men?!- Preguntó emocionado.

-S-si- Le contestó su amigo.

-¡Tienes que prestármelo, Espaghetti!- Dijo tomando de los hombros a Eddie, casi saltando de emoción.- Prestamelo, prestamelo, prestamelo. 

-No.

La respuesta fue tan contundente que Stan y Bill dejaron de divertirse con la diatriba de Richie y voltearon a verlo con extrañeza.

-P-pero…- El que tartamudeaba esta vez no era Bill, era Richie despojado de toda emoción.- Tu se lo prestaste a Bill.

-Exacto- Contestó quitando las manos de Richie de sus hombros – A Bill. Quien es responsable, y sé que me lo devolverá intacto. Sin manchas de salsa o esquinas arrugadas.

Eddie tomó su bolso y el comic y se fue. 

Richie miró a Bill como si fuera el culpable de todo y salió del aula con la cabeza gacha. Ben y Beverly que pasaban por ahí camino a su siguiente clase se asomaron al salón para preguntar a Bill y Stan qué había pasado.

Cinco días atrás 

Habían quedado en ir a la cabaña el sábado por la tarde, por lo que después de ayudar a su madre a sacar la basura Richie se dio un baño y se encamino al bosque. Iba con la intención de llegar antes que Eddie para poder tomar la hamaca, se rió ante los recuerdos del pequeño Eddie furioso porque el ¨äcaparaba¨ la hamaca.

-¿Qué tal perdedores?- Dijo a modo de saludo y luego enmudeció dramáticamente llevándose una mano al pecho al ver a Eddie en la hamaca.

Eddie le dedicó una mirada de superioridad. 

-¡Creo que tendremos que compartir la hamaca hoy!

La expresión de superioridad de Eddie desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, dando paso a una de horror.

-¡Ni hablar!- Se negó.

-Pero Espaghetti…- Dijo acercándose- Mientras más juntos mejor.

-¡No! Llegué antes, no voy a compartirla, Tozier.

-Uhhh, Tozier ¿es esta una pelea seria señor Kaspbrak?- Los perdedores miraban entretenidos como Richie seguía avanzando lentamente hacia Eddie.

De un momento a otro Richie luchaba contra Eddie, quien tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía, por un lugar en la hamaca.

-Por favor, Eddie Espaghetti.

-No, no, no y no, sal- Eddie intentaba empujarlo fuera pero Richie ya se había hecho con un espacio y comenzaba a acostarse. 

-AAGHH- Eddie gritó frustrado dándose cuenta de que era imposible sacar al otro- ¡Eres insufrible!

Eddie saltó de la hamaca y salió de la cabaña.

Los perdedores miraron a Richie, quien miraba con tristeza por donde Eddie se había ido. Pasó un par de horas fingiendo que leía y luego se fue alegando que su madre debía estar preocupada. 

Actualmente

El volcán venia calentándose desde hacía unos días y ya había aguantado demasiado. 

Los perdedores escuchaban con asombro desde adentro de la cabaña la pelea de Richie y Eddie, esta parecía más fuerte que las usuales, de hecho, parecía de verdad. Richie sonaba muy molesto y Eddie ya había soltado un par de palabrotas, algo nada usual en él. 

-¡Pues puedes quedarte con la hamaca si quieres, déjame en paz!

-¡NO ES LA MALDITA HAMACA! ¡ERES TÚ! 

-¡Tú! Tu y… Bill. ¡Siempre Bill, te la pasas alabándolo! Siempre junto a él, sonriéndole a él, siendo amable con él- De pronto la furia dentro de Richie pareció menguar. Bajó la cabeza.- Y a mi… Me dejas de lado, me desprecias. ¿Tú me desprecias? ¿He sido tan mal amigo?

Eddie trató de responder pero el otro continuó hablando.

-A caso… ¿Te gusta Bill?

La pregunta enmudeció a Eddie y ante el silencio Richie levantó el rostro, con el corazón en la mano y repentinamente el rostro lleno de lagrimas.

-¿Te gusta?- Susurró con la voz rota, lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Sintió que las piernas le fallaban al no oír respuesta y un sollozo salió de su boca sacudiendo su cuerpo entero. Caminó hacia atrás, alejándose de su pequeño Eddie, queriendo huir de su silencio. Y así lo hizo, corrió.

Eddie quiso gritarle pero sabía que no se detendría, miró dentro de la cabaña donde los perdedores miraban con angustia por donde Richie se había ido. Eddie también corrió, corrió como nunca detrás de Richie Tozier. 

-¡Richie!- Gritó cuando pudo ver su espalda a unos metros- ¡Richie detente! ¡Para, estúpido!- Se detuvo para gritar la única cosa que pensó que de verdad lo detendría.

-¡Me gustas tú! 

Y funcionó, Richie se detuvo. En medio del bosque, solo se escuchaba el silencio, el aire soplando entre las ramas y las respiraciones agitadas como resultado de la carrera. Eddie tomó aire antes de continuar. 

-No me gusta Bill.- Caminó hacia él y acunó el rostro empapado de lagrimas de Richie- Eres un imbécil, y sí, eres un pésimo amigo llamándome Espaghetti cuando sabes que lo odio- Richie trató de sonreír un poco- Pero no te desprecio, de hecho… En algún momento entre tus chistes de mal gusto sobre mi madre- dijo en tono de reproche-, tus horribles chistes y comentarios fuera de lugar de alguna forma… Yo… me enamoré de ti. 

Richie cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto de Eddie.

-Pero tu… Me has estado despreciando últimamente pensé que…

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, es solo… Fue muy difícil para mí aceptar que… Bueno, que estoy enamorado de otro chico, un chico que es uno de mis mejores amigos y que además le llaman ¨Bocazas¨.- Richie rió- Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta, Richie, pero estoy completamente seguro. Estoy enamorado de ti. De nadie más. 

Richie miró en los ojos de el más bajo y solo encontró sinceridad, se sintió seguro. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Eddie, adoptando una posición algo incomoda pero sin importarle este hecho en absoluto, aspirando su aroma y ahí en medio del bosque, escuchándolo decirle que le amaba, Richie dejó todos sus celos de lado.


	3. Confesión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con un twist, aquí no se están confesando su amor sino más bien confesandole a los perdedores que están saliendo.

Era una tarde igual que el resto, de un día igual que el resto. Los perdedores, reunidos en su cabaña luego de un tedioso día de clases, jugaban a las cartas. Ben miraba embobado a Beverly, Stan era indiferente a todo, Beverly contenía sus ganas de fumar un cigarrillo por respeto a la condición de Eddie, Mike miraba con gracia la pelea del día, Richie sacaba a alguien, a Eddie, de sus casillas y Bill trataba de mantener todo bajo control.

-¡No puedes guiñar el ojo si no eres el asesino, Richie!

-¿Entonces para que te mueres, Eddie?

-¿¡Como quieres que sepa que no eres el asesino?!

-DE ESO SE TRATA EL JUEGO EDDIE.

-NO ES ASI COMO FUNCIONA.

Las cartas volaron por la cabaña.

-D-d-deberíamos c-cambiar d-de juego- Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Bill.

Eddie y Richie seguían fulminándose con la mirada, Stan y Beverly comenzaron a recoger las cartas.

-Yo era el asesino- Dijo Stan. Ben contuvo un escalofrío. 

Minutos después debieron guardar las cartas. 

…

En el medio del bosque reinaba la calma, solo se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y débil sonido de la corriente del rio, la cabaña en la que los fieles visitantes del bosque se encontraban estaba inusualmente en silencio. Los perdedores tenían ya un rato mirándose las caras, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. 

-OK- El bocazas se levantó con las manos en alto, como si fuera un detenido por la policía, rompiendo el silencio- Ya no soporto esto, es el juego más aburrido de Simón dice de la historia, Stan.

Todos miraron en silencio a Stan, quien se abanicaba tranquilamente en la hamaca.

-Simon dice que Richie perdió el juego, pueden hablar. 

Todos, menos Richie, chocaron los cinco. 

-Aghh- Beverly y Ben rieron ante el bufido de frustración de Richie.- Me voy, definitivamente me voy. Adiós a todos. 

Las carcajadas resonaron mientras Richie buscaba su mochila y se despedía frustrado.

-Adios, Eds- Las risas pararon. El silencio flotó en el aire y los perdedores miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Eddie y Richie se daban un lento beso. 

Los brazos de Eddie alrededor del cuello de Richie, una de las manos de Richie atrayendo al más pequeño de su cintura, ambos en perfecta sintonía. 

Eddie abrió los ojos y vió a sus espectadores. Richie se extrañó de la reacción de su novio, preguntándose por qué tendría esa cara recordó el lugar en el que estaban.

Volteó dándoles una incómoda sonrisa. Gigantescos ojos sorprendidos seguían en su dirección. 

-Ehm… Ehmm- Por primera vez el bocazas parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Miró a Eddie detrás suyo estrujándose las manos, y probablemente el cerebro buscando una manera de explicar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ehm… Si… Bueno, nosotros estamos saliendo… Igual que yo iba saliendo de aquí, ¡nos vemos perdedores, saludos a sus madres!

Y lo siguiente que Eddie supo fue que escuchó a su novio correr afuera mientras sus amigos en estado de shock lo veían.


	4. Primer beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el ultimo promts que logré escribir, but don't worry, sigo enamorada de esta pareja así que puedo volver con el siguiente promt en cualquier momento.

A los perdedores no les costaba nada encontrar una razón para salir de sus casas y en cambio divertirse juntos, siempre hallaban la forma, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Esa noche habían quedado con la excusa de ver las estrellas.

-Sí, señora Kaspbrak- Decía Bill al teléfono- Mis padres estarán allí, Georgie también, sí tenemos un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Aunque no lo necesitaremos, Eddie es un botiquín de primero auxilios andante- Susurró Richie en una esquina de la sala de Bill. Mike y Beverly presentes asintieron.

Bill seguía asintiendo al teléfono como si la madre de Eddie pudiera verlo.

-Iremos en auto así no hay posibilidad de que Eddie tenga un ataque por- - Bill hizo una mueca ante el grito que todos pudieron escuchar - Tiene razón, señora. 

Beverly bufó. 

Media hora después Bill tomaba una aspirina para curar su dolor de cabeza producido por la negociación con la señora Kaspbrak.

-Eddie debe volver antes de las once y mis padres deben dar fe de haber estado presentes, no te preocupes Mike, ya se los he pedido- Comentó al ver que Mike iba a intervenir para decir que no había forma de que eso pasara pues sus padres no iban a estar con ellos en realidad.

-Entonces Eddie Spaghetti viene-Richie paso un brazo por los hombros de Eddie acercándolo a su cuerpo toscamente. 

Eddie rodó los ojos quitándose el brazo del otro de encima.

-Qué bueno que siempre viene preparado como para una excursión- Dijo Richie tratando distraídamente de poner su brazo en los hombros de Eddie de nuevo mientras este se alejaba con una mueca.

-Si si, muy bueno- Convino Eddie- Deberían ir a prepararse también. Eddie miró a Mike y señaló la ventana, por donde se podía ver a Beverly, que había salido a fumar un cigarrillo, y Ben.

Mike asintió y se llevó a Richie del brazo mientras este se despedía.

-Adios Spaghetti, adiós Billy, ¡nos vemos en un rato!-Exclamó antes de que Mike lo arrastrara por la puerta.

Para cuando llegó la hora de irse a Eddie aun le sorprendía el hecho de que su madre lo dejara salir por la noche, con los amigos que tanto le desagradaban, para estar al aire libre… Y, de nuevo, en la noche. Era inverosímil, pero ahí estaba, en el auto del padre de Bill apretujado entre Richie y Ben camino a las afueras de Derry donde había campo abierto para ver las estrellas. 

Bill y Berverly saltaron del auto apenas se detuvo, con alivio plasmado en sus rostros después del incomodo viaje donde habían tenido que ir tan juntos que si volteaban a verse sus narices se tocaban, no es que hubiera sido diferente en el asiento de atrás Richie, Eddie, Ben, Stan y Mike se habían sentido como en una lata de sardinas todo el camino. Al bajarse estiraron sus extremidades tanto como pudieron bajo la divertida mirada del padre de Bill.

-Vendré por ustedes a media noche- Dijo el señor Denbrough mientras sacaban de la cajuela sus telescopios y mochilas.

-Ok, papá.

Para las ocho de la noche habían armado un pequeño campamento, con fogata incluida, y estaban sentados en un circulo charlando. Los telescopios estaban preparados a unos metros de ahí y habían decidido como los dividirían entre los siete. 

Bill y Stan compartirían el telescopio del primero, Mike, Ben y Beverly el de Ben y finalmente Eddie y Richie compartirían el telescopio de el de rizos. Eddie miró a Richie con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose cómo iba a concentrarse en las estrellas con el bocazas soltando sus típicos comentarios junto a él.

Stan, que llevaba un rato en silencio concentrado en el cielo se levantó y corrió a su telescopio.

-Creo que…- Miró por el lente del aparato- Si, ¡Vengan a ver! 

Emocionados todos dejaron de lado las bolsas de papitas que habían sacado durante la charla para ir a ver lo que emocionaba a Stan.

-Es un asteroide- Les aclaró. Bill se inclinó para mirar por el lente, igual que Mike y Richie en sus respectivos telescopios.

-Quiero ver, quiero ver- Richie sonrió, aun mirando por el telescopio, ante las ansias del más pequeño y le cedió su lugar.

Eddie oyó a Ben y Beverly exclamar con asombro mientras miraba el maravilloso objeto en llamas a miles, quizás millones, de kilómetros sobre ellos. Richie en cambio observaba maravillado la sonrisa de Eddie. 

-Wow- Finalmente dijo Eddie.

-Si, wow-La voz de Richie salió en un susurro. 

Poco después Ben descubrió que podían ver la constelación Lepus, además de la Osa mayor y menor. Y Richie se preguntaba si el aire del campo le estaba afectando de alguna forma, hacía un tiempo que se sentía diferente respecto a Eddie, diferente de cómo se sentía respecto a Bill, Beverly, o cualquier otro del grupo de los perdedores, a quienes apreciaba en gran medida pero esa noche, esa noche no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No se cansaba de ver sus ojos brillando con asombro ante las maravillas del cielo, o de verlo sonreír y mucho menos de sus “Mira, Richie” que decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo para acercarlo al telescopio y que pudiera ver que aunque allá arriba había cosas muy hermosas ninguna se comparaba con quien tenía su lado susurrando “¿Ves?”

Stan y Bevely habían entrado a la tienda de campaña que habían montado al llegar, huyendo del frío, Bill, Mike y Ben habían ido por más leña para volver a encender la fogata. Y Richie no sabía que estaba haciendo, perdiendo la cabeza probablemente, pero no pudo resistirse más.

-¿Eddie?- Le llamó en voz baja, temiendo romper la suave atmosfera entre ellos. 

Eddie lo miró, y con los ojos rebosantes de estrellas se fijó en como el viento soplaba los rizos de Richie y como este tenía su rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia él. Bajando su mirada se percató que en algún momento se habían tomado de las manos, y aunque Richie no había dicho nada levantó su mirada preocupado porque esta fuera la razón por la que lo había llamado, él se sentía muy a gusto y ya se preocuparía luego por lo que eso significara.

Richie no hizo ningún intento por soltarle la mano, en cambio alzó la que le quedaba libre y la posó sobre su rostro. Eddie supo lo que iba a suceder y su cuerpo entero se regodeó, cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que los labios del de rizos llegaran a los suyos.

Se sintió entrar en calor aunque no sabía que tenía frio. Fue mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, y ni siquiera lo había hecho pero sabía que era infinitamente mejor, no sabía cuánto quería que aquello pasara hasta que sintió como temblaba ante el movimiento de los labios ajenos. Sintió al otro suspirar y su corazón dio un vuelco mientras buscaba sus labios para tener más de esa satisfactoria sensación. 

Esa noche la luna y las estrellas, las vigilantes de la noche fueron testigos de su primer beso.


End file.
